Non-canon Kingdom Hearts
You may be looking for Kingdom Hearts ideas. Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts ideas are defined as any Kingdom Hearts ideas that aren't derived from the works of Disney or Square-Enix. Non-cannon transformations Meridell (neopets the darkest faerie) * Sora: a yellow Kacheek(with his hair and eyes still on his head).(In his Drives His shirt and colour change, but not his hair). * Donald: a white lenny (but still his same size). * Goofy: a red gelert. Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto) *All: Same but with Naruto headbands. Non-canon worlds Lego themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle'' Video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bro. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'Spiral Mountian' / Banjo-Kazooie *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *'Nosgoth' / Legacy of Kain *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *'Meridell' / '' Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Paris France/Sly Cooper *'Lylat System/Star Fox *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog *'DomeWorld/Custom Robo *'Halo' / '' Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *'Free Country, U.S.A.' / Homestar Runner TV shows *'Toad Hollow' / Toad Patrol *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'South Park' / South Park *'DT city' / Drawn Together *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Springfeild' / The Simpsons *'New Jersey' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce *'Dimmsdale' / Fairly Odd Parents *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Duel Academy' / Yugioh GX *'Shinjuku' / Digimon Tamers *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Naruto *'Amity Park' / Danny Phantom *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends *'Jump City' / Teen Titans *'Camp Kidney' / Camp Lazlo *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Quahog RI' / Family Guy *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Peach Creek''' / Ed,Edd.n'Eddy *'Fuedal Era'/ '' Inuyasha *'New New York' / Futurama *'Dragonland' / Dragon Tales *'Earth-616' / Marvel Universe *'BendingNations/Avatar:The Last Airbender *'Mt. Rushmore /Ben 10 *'''Feudal Lands/Inuyasha Movies *'Glacier pass' / Ice Age (movie) *'Middle Earth' / The Lord of the Rings Note:The Shire,Bree,Rivendell,Lothlorien,Edoras,Helm's Deep & Minas Tirith will be like the new Traverse Town(KH) & Radient Garden/Hollow Bastion(KH2) *'Hogwarts' / Harry Potter *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing *'Robot city' / Robots *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) Non-cannon summons :This section needs to be sorted by the types of media that the summons are from. *'Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman' / My life as a teenage robot *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / '' Drawn Together'' *'Bartok' / Anastasia *'Woody Woodpecker' / The Woody Woodpecker Show *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / '' Animaniacs'' *'Inuyasha' / Inuyasha *'Alien Hominid' / Alien Hominid *'Spider-Man' / Marvel Comics *'Anakin Skywalker' / Star Wars *'Shinn/Destiny Gundam' / Gundam SEED *'Army of the Dead' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hercule' / Dragonball Z Non-Canon allies from video games *'Master Chief' / Halo (Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved) *'Tormund and Roberta' / Meridell (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) NOTE:Tormund and Roberta are the first allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. *'Mario' / Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *'Carl Johnson' / San Andreas (GTA: San Andreas) *'Homestar Runner' / Free Country, U.S.A. (Homestar Runner) = See also = *Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts